LOS HECHIZOS DE AMOR
by daniluchiz
Summary: 1º año en Hogwarts aventuras especiales, amores locos ¿Pero Verdaderos? Harry ya dio su 1º beso...
1. Los Hechizos de Amor

LOS HECHIZOS DE AMOR  
  
Estaba sentada en mi pieza escuchando música cuando escuche gritar a mi mamá "Llego carta de Hogwarts" yo me quede un poco paralizada ya que estaba a punto de cumplir once años y debía entrar al primer curso de Hogwarts por los antecedentes de mi familia y hasta ahora no había recibido respuesta, mi hermano corrió a buscarme ya que era la única a quien le podía llegar esa carta, yo me puse demasiado nerviosa y con torpeza abrí la carta y siii "ME HABÍAN ACEPTADO" yo saltaba de alegría, y toda mi familia igual ya que tenían miedo de que fuera una squib (creo que así se escribe), mi hermano me contaba lo grandioso que era el año escolar en aquel lugar,  
mi hermano ya estaba en séptimo año lo cual solo me podría cuidar por un año en el colegio, de lo cual yo no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que mi hermano era demasiado sobre protector conmigo mientras no estaban nuestros padres. Yo estaba muy ansiosa de que empezara el año en Hogwarts, ya solo quedaba una semana, ya tenía todo listo y todo comprado mis familia me daba consejos y grandes expectativas para el estudio y mi hermano con mis primos (mis primos ya habían salido del colegio) me daban consejos sobre algunos profesores. Cuando ya llego el día en que debíamos ir a la Estación de King Cross yo era la primera en estar lista mientras apuraba a mis padres, mi baúl y el de mi hermano ya estaban listos en el auto; al llegar a la estación unos minutos antes de que partiera el tren me despedí de mis padres prometiéndoles que les iba a escribir cuando pudiera y nos subimos al tren con mi hermano en eso choque con una niña la cual me pregunto "Vas a tu primer año en Hogwarts??" y yo conteste "Si y tú??" yo también .- dijo la niña. Mi hermano nos ubico un vagón vacío y me dijo "Suerte en la elección de tu casa y nos vemos en el colegio" y se fue, yo me quede con esta niña y nos presentamos yo me llamo Daniluchiz Black .- dije yo a lo que ella contesto yo soy Hermione Granger, ambas esperábamos quedar en la misma casa ya que nos habíamos simpatizado inmediatamente; ella me dijo que le podía decir "Hermi" y yo le dije que me podía decir "Dani" en ese momento entraron un par de niños medios despistados de lo cual sospechamos que eran nuevos al igual que nosotras, "perdón no las habíamos visto".-dijeron ellos a lo que nosotras contestamos "Hola, nosotras también somos nuevas" y ellos se sonrieron y se sentaron, uno de ellos tenía pelo negro azabache, de estatura mediana, usaba anteojos y de tras de ellos tenía unos ojos verdes, su amigo tenía el pelo de color naranjo, un poco mas alto que el anterior y pecoso. Lo primero que hicieron fue presentarse, el de pelo color negro azabache fue el primero en empezar "me llamo Harry... Harry Potter" y nos miro, nosotras sabíamos que era famoso por derrotar al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pero nosotras no le dimos la mayor importancia y Harry dijo "Gracias por no sorprenderse de quien soy y tratarme como alguien normal, no como los demás" y luego el de pelo naranjo dijo "yo soy Ronal Weasley, pero me pueden decir Ron", luego seguí yo "yo soy Daniluchiz Black, pero me pueden decir Dani suena mas corto" y finalmente Hermi dijo" yo soy Hermione Granger pero también me pueden decir Hermi", todos nos pusimos a conversar y comer golosinas del carrito de dulces que Harry había comprado completamente, todos nos sentíamos muy amigos (como se dice en Chile nos sentíamos en confianza) lo que más deseábamos en conjunto era quedar en la misma casa y la casa mas anhelada por los cuatro era Gryffindor, al llegar a Hogwarts nos esperaba un gigante al que Harry nos presento como "Hagrid" que nos llevo en unos botecitos hacía el castillo. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de Gryffidor divise a mi hermano el que me dedicaba una gran y amplia sonrisa a la que yo conteste con nervios por la elección, empezaron a llamar por lista nosotros cuatros estábamos juntos ansioso y nerviosos por aquel momento que marcaría nuestras vidas en Hogwarts, la primera en ser llamada de nosotros cuatro fui yo, al sentarme se me quitaron los nervios, cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito ".....GRYFFINDOR......" me fui corriendo a la mesa de mi hermano y haciéndoles una señal a mi amigos, mi hermano estaba demasiado feliz, al igual que yo pero también preocupada por mis amigos y en que casa iban a quedar; de pronto llaman a Hermi la que también quedo en Gryffindor al igual que Ron, cuando llamaron a Harry e sombrero se demoro en destinarlo a una casa y nos tenía a nosotros tres muy nervioso pero también quedo en Gryffiendor los cuatros nos sentamos juntos yo les presente a mi hermano al igual que Ron, los siete celebramos que habíamos quedado en Gryffindor (los siete éramos Ron, Harry, Hermi, mi hermano Javier, los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George y yo). En la noche me dormí rápidamente después de tantas emociones en un mismo día; al otro día la primera clase que teníamos era con la jefa de la casa en la que habíamos quedado la profesora McGonagall, estaba nerviosa por mi primer día de clases y mi hermano mientras podía me daba consejo (él y sus consejos que al final me ponían mas nerviosa). Los días pasaron muy rápido ya conocía a casi todos los de mi nivel de las distintas casas, pero nuestros lazos de amistad entre Hermi, Ron, Harry y yo parecían más fuerte que todo lo que no rodeaba, todos nos ayudábamos, Hermi y yo ayudábamos a Ron y Harry con los deberes, Ron nos enseñaba a jugar Ajedrez explosivo y Harry nos enseñaba a Hermi y a mi a mejorar nuestro vuelo. Todo pasaba mas rápido, todo era mas entretenido y mi hermano ya no era problema en el colegio no era tan sobre protector conmigo (en el colegio tenía otra imagen) y eso me daba mucha risa, los profesores eran simpáticos acepto Severus Snape el profesor de Pociones por sus actitudes (según yo) no le agradan mucho los Gryffindor, pero hay más .... hay un tipo de cabello platinado rubio, de la casa de Slytherin a la cual pertenecía Snape, no dejaba de mirarme en las clases y de molestarme en los pasillos, Harry y Ron me defendían pero una vez casi se meten en problemas por mi culpa y les tuve que decir que no lo pescaran ( tomaran en cuenta en Chile) y lo dejaran hablando. Teníamos demasiadas aventuras día a día habían aventuras nuevas y divertidas, pero no todo era diversión también habían problemas los que relatare en los próximos capítulos..............  
  
PD: ES PRIMERA VES QUE ESCRIBO, PORFISS DEJEN REVIEWS, DENME CONSEJOS Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN. Ya se que es fome pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió sorry también y gracias por leerlo.  
  
Daniluchiz 


	2. Que sucede Hermi?

Continuación...  
  
¿Qué es lo que sucede Hermi?  
  
Era un día jueves, todo estaba muy tranquilo por los desiertos lugares de Hogwarts, ya era hora de entrar a clases de Vuelo, en realidad yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir ya que no era muy buena en eso; Harry me incentivaba a que fuera y que esta vez si seria divertido (era algo común en él esta frase ya todas las clases de vuelo me lo decía). Ron por su parte estaba molestando (como de costumbre) a Hermi, discutiendo sobre sus distintos puntos de vista sobre la vida de los Elfos Domésticos. Al comenzar la clase tuvimos que hacer parejas de vuelo yo quería ser con Hermi y ella igual (ya que no éramos buenas) pero Ron y Harry insistieron que deberíamos ser Ron- Hermi y Harry y yo; finalmente no nos quedo otra que aceptar (ya que suponíamos que aprenderíamos mas con ellos que nosotras dos solas). Todo estaba demasiado divertido, como siempre Neville tuvo sus accidentes pero eso ya no era problema ni para los profesores y para nosotros sus compañeros. Casi al terminar veo que mi hermano viene corriendo y se dirige a Hermi, ella pone una cara de horror y sale corriendo y luego mi hermano le explica a Madam Hooch y ella continua la clase, le intente preguntar que pasaba pero el no respondió solo dijo después hablamos chicos, yo me quede realmente atónita porque nunca había visto a Hermi con esa cara. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor encontramos a Hermi sentada en la Sala Común con una gran maleta y ella dijo "los estaba esperando para despedirme, lo siento no hay tiempo de explicar nada solo espero llegar antes de los exámenes finales aunque lo dudo" en ese momento los cuatro nos quedamos inmóviles mirándonos las caras, cuando llego la profesora McGonagall y dijo "Lista señorita Granger" y Hermi asintió, no alcanzamos ni a decir chao :_: (una carita llorando) cuando vimos que detrás de ella se cerraba la puerta de la Casa de Gryffindor. Después de la ida de Hermi todo era más aburrido en la habitación de chicas no tenía con quien conversar de temas como "Terminaste de leer el libro Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas" o cosas así. En clases me tenía que sentar con una tipa floja, desordenada, fallada o más conocida como enferma (es como tonta), que no me agradaba para nada. En las comidas en el Gran Comedor Ron no tenía con quien discutir, pero seguíamos siendo muy amigos los tres. Cuando estaba comiendo ví a mi hermano y corrí a preguntarle por que se había ido Hermi, y el respondío "Dani lo que le esta pasando no es nada simple, pero ustedes no traten de averiguar nada, eso puede ser peor, por mientras prometí no decir nada a nadie. Ahora anda a comer con tus amigos" en realidad me enoje demasiado con mi hermano por aquella respuesta, pero al final comprendí si nadie quería decir nada tendría que hacer lo que (según mi hermano) no debía hacer. Le conté esto a Ron y Harry los que opinaron lo mismo que yo, pero la pregunta era la siguiente "De donde sacamos esa información???". Primero deberíamos ir a hablar con Hagrid dijo Harry, ya que le cuesta guardarse la información. En la noche fuimos a ver a Hagrid para que nos digiera, pero solo nos dijo ¡¡¡FUE ESE ESE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!!!!!! en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y agrego " No me hagan caso de lo que digo". Nosotros salimos corriendo hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall y le dijimos que ya sabíamos algo de lo que le había ocurrido a Hermi ahora queríamos saber la historia completa, y dijo "Pasen por aquí" de pronto dijo "Caramelo de menta" y entramos en otro despacho más grande y vimos en sombrero seleccionador e inmediatamente supimos que era de Dumbledore, después de esperar unos minutos nos empezó a relatar la historia lo que sucedió fue: Lord Voldemort entró en la casa de los abuelos de Hermi a los que mató con el hechizo Abrakadabra, y ella al enterarse de aquello se quiso ir con sus padres, pero a mí había algo que no me cuadraba en toda esta historia y este relato entonces pregunte ¿Por qué Vol...Voldemort fue a matar a los abuelos de Hermi?, (hubo silencio) en ese momento Dumbledore dijo "Eso es asunto privado que Hermione lo tiene que averiguar sola" entonces Ron dijo "Por eso tanto misterio, ahora voy entendiendo mejor" y Harry pregunto ¿Cuándo regresara Hermi?, un pequeño relajo en la cara de Dumbledore y dijo tranquilamente y pausadamente "Pronto más pronto de lo que se lo imaginan" ya que no sabía que más preguntar dije "Gracias por sus respuestas profesor Dumbledor, pero sería mejor que nosotros no retiráramos a comer algo, antes que se acabe" y emprendimos camino hacía el gran comedor, empezamos la cena cuando se abrieron las puertas del comedor algo me hizo pensara que era Hermi, pro al mirar me di cuenta de que era Hagrid, un pensamiento de nostalgia me vino a la cabeza y parase que con gestos se los demostré al resto de grupo, nuevamente se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero esta ves no mire hasta que Ron grito ¡¡¡ ES HERMI!!! yo me di vuelta con Harry y de pronto nos miramos y nos dimos una sonrisa que después se transformo en un sonrojo de ambos. Al sentarse Hermi en la mesa dijo "Ahora chicos les contare todo lo que a ocurrido" (pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas) y atine a decir "No te preocupes en contarlo, ya lo sabemos ahora tu tienes que averiguar algo y este es el lugar preciso de donde puedes sacar la información" Hermi sonrió al igual que nosotros tres. Comíamos felices, como si nada hubiera pasado aunque en la mente de Hermi quedaban los recuerdos más bonitos de los momentos que había tenido con sus abuelos, y empezaba una búsqueda de ¿Por qué Voldemort había decidido matar a sus abuelos, si había tanto muggle en todo el mundo y las cercanías a ese lugar?  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Gracias por los review, agracias a mis amigas (aunque estaban falladas pero no importa) y a la Chik Yahoo.  
  
Próximos capítulos cuando pueda.  
  
Atte  
  
Daniluchiz 


	3. Ya no entiendo nada

Continuación....  
  
Cada día las cosas se ponen más complicadas YA NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!!  
  
Después de lo ocurrido a Hermi, casi no se hablaba del tema, ya que había mucho que hacer entre deberes (todos los profesores se volvieron locos enviando deberes) y ayudar a Hermi a investigar de la verdadera vida de sus abuelos. Yo realmente estaba agotada con todo este asunto, dormíamos muy poco y hasta me daba sueño en clases y en pociones hasta me quede dormida lo que significo 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor pero no me sentí mal ya que Neville pierde esa cantidad cada clase. Continuando con lo de Hermi, ya llevábamos dos semanas pero todavía no sabíamos nada y el Colegio era demasiado aburrido en tiempo de exámenes ya que todos andaban tensos, agresivos, violentos (con palabras) muy mal genio, pero cabe decir que también había gente que seguía igual en tiempo de exámenes o no, un ejemplo de ello eran Harry y Ron.  
  
Mi hermano ya me estaba empezando a molestar, parecía estatua parado al lado mío, cuando yo estudiaba ya que no quería que yo echara a perder la imagen de la familia de donde todos resaltaban por sus notas; a mi me daba lo mismo, ni siquiera conocía a toda mi familia solo a mis padres, algunos tíos y primos. Pero hasta ahora eso no es lo importante; ya empezaba tiempo de invierno, caía la nieve lo que imposibilitaba las clases de vuelo (de lo cual yo estaba muy feliz ^__^) y también las prácticas de Quidditch. Cuando estábamos libres (los cuatro) tratábamos de encontrar más información o de lo contrario de pasar un rato agradable riéndonos; pero las cosas empezaron a confundirse: a Ron le atraía (y se notaba) Hermi, a Hermi le gustaba Harry, a Harry le gustaba yo y finalmente a mi..... a mi me gustaba aun no lo sabía ya que estaba confundida con mis sentimientos, como te darás cuenta todo era un lío (pero todos tratábamos de disimularlo).  
  
Un día se día de semana se me ocurrió irme a la biblioteca, sin avisarla a nadie y me puse a estudiar las materias pendiente y que no tenía muy claras; cuando de repente veo entrar a un niño de la casa de Hufflepuff (era atractivo), pero yo no lo conocía ni tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Después de algún rato (no se cuanto, ya que ni miraba el reloj) ya no tenía ganas de seguir estudiando y me empecé a fijar en aquel niño que parecía simpático, una loca curiosidad de conocerlo me invadió pero resolví aguantarme las ganas de conocerlo y seguir con lo que había empezado (el estudio). Más o menos después de una hora vi que aquel niño se paraba donde la bibliotecaria a devolver un libro y luego se paro detrás de mi silla y se fijo en que libro estaba leyendo, luego se sentó al lado mío y me pregunto "Te gusta Herbología??" sin querer me sonroje pero levemente (igual me puse nerviosa y lo tengo que admitir), yo simplemente conteste "No lo sé... sé que suena tonto pero en realidad estoy estudiando porque tengo una prueba" él se sonrió y me dijo " Yo soy Nicolás Corssen, como ves soy de Hufflepuff y voy en 3º" y yo inmediatamente respondí " Hola, yo soy Daniluchiz Black, soy de Gryffindor y voy en 1º" y Nicolás dijo " Noo, tu eres la hermana menor de Javier" (Aporte: Javier es mi hermano) "Si" dije yo. Sabes yo soy muy amigo de tu hermano y aunque te cueste creerlo él habla mucho de ti con sus amigos y compañeros.- dijo Nicolás, yo mientras el decía se dibujo en mi rostro una risita nerviosa y conteste "Que vergüenza todos me deben conocer como la niñita mimada por su hermano" y Nicolás se sonrió y agrego "Eres simpática al igual que tu hermano, pero la diferencia es que tú eres tierna y como que no te importa decir lo que piensas delante de los demás, eso me gusta sobre todo en una chica" yo simplemente no dije nada solo me reí (con mi habitual sonrisa idiota para enfrentar problemas) y mi habitual sonrojo. Luego de un rato de silencio yo dije "sabes me sería mucho mas corto decirte Nico puedo??" él dijo "Por supuesto y yo te voy a decir Dani" todo eso se terminó con una sonrisa de ambos; Nico me dijo "quieres que te ayude a estudiar?" No acabo de terminar.- agregué. Salgamos afuera?? Claro Nico respondí.  
  
Espera un poco voy a dejar esto a la Sala Común y vuelvo, Dani nos encontramos en la puerta de la Biblioteca, Ok Nico.......  
  
(Un rato después)  
  
Llegue.- dije Vamos.- dijo Nico Cuando ya estábamos afuera nos encontramos con Harry, Ron y Hermi; cuando nos acercamos a hablar con ellos yo les presente a Nico, Harry dijo rápidamente y con voz de enojado "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos" y se fue, Hermi me dijo Dani podemos hablar algo? Claro.-dije (Ron y Nico se quedaron hablando). Por si no te has dado cuenta, Harry se puso celoso de verte con ese tipo.- dije Hermi, pero...pero es solo un amigo, yo no siento nada por él.-dije tú más que nadie sabes como es Harry, cuando se trata de verte con otro chico, ya que él también sabe que tú no sientes nada por él y verte con otro tipo lo hace sentir inseguro cree que estas pololeando o estas enamorada de otro siendo que él te esta tratando de conquistar. Te lo digo por si no te habías dado cuenta no es en mala pero tienes que hablar con Harry.- dijo Hermi Sinceramente quede atónita ya que nunca pensé que era tanto lo que Harry sentía por mi ^___^ , bueno Hermi prometo hablar con Harry (dije mientras guiñaba un ojo). Llegamos a donde se encontraban Nico y Ron y nos sentamos en el pasto los cuatro, conversando de Quidditch, de los Profesores, de cosas divertidas y de los nuevos hechizos que habían salido (a pesar de eso yo seguía pensando en Harry). Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su Sala Común correspondiente; al llegar a la nuestra (Ron- Hermi y yo) vimos a Harry sentado en un sillón, yo me acerque y le trate de hablar pero él no respondía; Ron y Hermi se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes y nos quedamos solo Harry y yo.........  
  
Nota de la Autora: Creo que en cada capitulo va mejorando, es espero, gracias a la chik yahoo y en el próximo capitulo saldrá de lo que le dije a Harry ;) 


	4. Te quiero mucho

Continuación.....  
  
Aunque no lo creas igual te quiero y mucho!!!!  
  
Ya solo es la Sala Común Harry yo me decidí a hablarle aunque él no me hablara:  
  
Harry no se por que te enojaste, solo estaba con un amigo.- dije Pero.... se nota que te gusta.- dijo Harry Mentira, solo es un amigo que conoce a mi hermano.- le respondí Entonces por que andabas con él por los terrenos de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry Estábamos conversando nada más.-le volví a responder Sigo pensando que tienes algo con él.- dijo Harry con un tono de enojo. Sabes, pensé que conversando contigo sería mejor y me volverías a hablar, pero ya entendí que tus celos son mas importantes que la razón para que puedas entender y sabes que más no tengo por que darte explicaciones y menos a ti que no eres nada mío solo un amigo que no tiene derecho a pedir explicaciones.-dije enojada y me fui a la habitación de Chicas. Al entrar Hermi esperaba ansiosa, Como te fue??.- dijo ella Mal, Harry es un testarudo, sus celos son más importantes que la razón, no quiere entender!!.- respondí No quiero hablar más del tema y me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- agregué un tanto enojada. Bueno, mañana será otro día.- dijo Hermi un tanto apenada.  
  
Al día siguiente.................  
  
Llegue a tomar desayuno al Gran Comedor y me encontré con Harry, Ron y Hermi; salude a Ron y Hermi y me fui a sentar donde estaba mi hermano y sus amigos y amigas. Después de cinco minutos mi hermano pregunto un tanto emocionado ¿Conociste a Nicolás el de Hufflepuff?? yo respondí un tanto desanimada Si, volvió a preguntar ¿Pero por que tan desanimada? yo volví a responderle de la misma manera "Conocerlo me significo que Harry se pusiera celoso de Nico y se enojara conmigo... Aps.- dijo mi hermano. Te voy a dejar a tu aula de clases?? Ok le respondí, total era mi hermano y así me podría explicar algunas cosas antes de la prueba. Al llegar al aula de Herbología ya estaban allí Ron, Hermi y Harry, pero Hermi había hecho grupo con Ron y habían dejado a Harry solo y no tenía grupo ya que estaban todo organizados, lamentablemente en esta ocasión me toco ser con él (digo lamentablemente porque estábamos enojados) en la prueba obligatoriamente tuvimos que hablar, pero después es eso no nos volvimos a dirigir mas la palabra, Hermi ya que quería tanto a Harry lo quería ver feliz (todos saben por que lo quiere cierto??? sale en el capitulo anterior) y trataba de ayudar a ser amigos de nuevo pero no le funcionaba, en eso me encontré con Nico y eso ponerse más celoso a Harry ya que nos apartamos bastante del resto de los alumnos y nos fuimos a conversar debajo de un árbol y a estudiar un poco lo que yo no entendía y él me lo explicaba (yo estaba segura de que no sentía nada especial por Nico solo cariño como un amigo y por Harry no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él). El día se paso muy lento ya que no me divertía como antes ya que al estar enojada con Harry me aleje mucho del grupo y me juntaba con otras personas que apenas conocía pero parecían simpáticas y también me juntaba con mi hermano. Todos lo de nuestro mismo grado de la casa de Gryffindor se habían dado cuenta de mi alejamiento del grupo ya que fue demasiado repentina. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde ese acontecimiento, Harry había tratado de hablar en clases pero yo no lo tomaba en cuenta ya solo quería concentrarme en clases. Un día que estaba nevando, Ron y Hermi trataron de juntarme nuevamente con Harry, pero no soporte mucho tiempo y salí a caminar y no me importo que estuviera nevando me daba lo mismo lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar, caminando me di cuenta que atrás mío venía una sombra, me di vuelta y era Harry, quién me abrazo y nuestras caras quedaron a unos centímetros y sentí como sus labios se juntaban con los míos tengo que decir que realmente nunca me lo espere y eso me hizo poner nerviosa, al separse nuestros labios nos quedamos mirando algo atónitos por algunos segundos, y luego me tomo de la mano y volvimos al castillo donde nos esperaban Hermi y Ron; ya todo era normal ya que volvimos hacer amigos y formar un cuarteto pero lo de Harry y yo quedo solo en ese beso (que tuvo mucho sentimientos por parte de ambos) y siempre que nos mirábamos fijo nos sonrojábamos levemente. Pero hasta que Harry decidió hablar conmigo referente a lo que sentía por él y él por mi......  
  
Nota autora: este fic está cada día más fome pero sigan leyendo ¡ PORFISS DEJEN REVIEW!! 


End file.
